On the way home
by Cloxex
Summary: There's nothing he can do now. It was all too late. The solitude was so gripping and he ended up enduring it all alone. But worry not, his precious childhood friend won't let him break just like that. [From the end of chapter 344]


Hey, guys! As you can see... this is actually my first fanfic, Yes, I know well that Kekkaishi has ended a long time ago. But actually, I just finished the series last week. And as expected, it is really good until the end! Ahahaha eventhough I do hope for more Yoshine moments. So anyway, this story takes place from the end of chapter 344. This idea has been on my mind since I finished the series. I guess why not, and finally decided to wrote it out. Hehe, happy reading!

Note : I do not own Kekkaishi.

* * *

It is all thanks to his blank state and Tokine's encouragement, Yoshimori could pass the school time today with what he usually does; snores in class, consults about collective spirits with Kanda, talks with his friends and stuff. He even enjoyed the visit of his younger brother with his friends and discussed about his next cake castle project. No one would notice his hidden grief and regrets at this point, and he practically okay with that, since this was better than make them worry over him.

The school bell eventually rang, time for the students to go home.

Yoshimori was finally alone, walking in a steady pace which a little bit slower than usual. He hasn't deactivated his musou yet, eventhough it has grown more and more arduous to control his heart. He well-aware it's not the right time to let it go. He still have to stabilize it… patiently… with resignation.

 _ **/Deg/**_

All of a sudden, Yoshimori sensed something weird, like there was a something strucked him.

' _What was that? This feeling…. Could it be…'_

He stopped his feet, left hand came to unwind the white bandage which bandaged his right hand. He gazed towards his opened right palm blankly.

 ** _The houin has finally disappeared. The Shinkai has perfectly sealed._**

Not much to his shock for he already knew that this would happen and it was only a matter of time. Now that the time has come… he couldn't hold his blank state anymore.

 _ **「 Emptinesss」**_

Yoshimori himself couldn't understand what kind of feeling he felt at the moment. He felt… nothing… even his mind felt like it was empty . It was different with the time he enters the blank state. Despite all of that, this was something that somehow familiar to him, though he couldn't recall when he felt this before. His body refused to came home and ended up wondered aimlessly; until he found his foot has brought him into the nearest park. Rested his back on the bench, a hand reached out to ruffled his own messy black hair, before the back of it covered over his sight. Slowly shut his eyes, a content of sigh escaped his mouth. Fortunately the gentle breeze helped him relax, along with the light radiance of the sunset. Perhaps, all he needs just a time to be alone to overcome this twisted feeling.

 ** _「 Alone」_**

 _ **「 Solitude」**_

"Yoshimori?" A soft, curious voice broke the silence, as if it was pulled him to reality. Yoshimori slowly opened his eyelids to catch a figure of a young maiden standing in front of him.

"…Tokine." Hate but have to, he forced himself to smile, though his effort was in vain. Tokine immediately notice it, yet trying to put her constant smile in place to cover her worries.

"I thought you already went home." She said, taking a seat beside him, gaze still glued on him.

"Nah, I want to look for a fresh air for a while." He replied.

"What's that." She laughs teasingly.

He frowned, looking a little annoyed. "Hey, I myself also need to do that sometimes."

She didn't replied, only chuckled.

"Anyway, Tokine," he called her, showing his right opened palm to her. "…Everything… has finally over."

Tokine fell into silent, violet eyes narrowed a bit as she dipped her head into a nod. "Yeah."

"It's over. My night job has ended, there's no need for us to bet our lives every night... no more practice, no more war and," he murmured in a low tone, silence for a moment before continued. "No one will get hurt nor pass away."

"Right… everything is indeed changing." she stated tonelessly, fixed her gaze towards his dark orbs. "You okay?"

"I'm alright." He said, made an eye contact for a second before averted his gaze to the side. "It's just… I feel kinda… empty."

"Empty…?" She repeated in a questioning tone, her worries seemed has grown more.

"Yeah," He half-heartedly agreed. "I— all this times, I've been fighting for someone else's sake. In order to prevent the same incident that happened to you… in order to protect _you_ and _everyone_. But now that everything has ended… I don't know what to do to fill this gap inside."

She showed no sign in replying, only keep staring and listening to every words he said.

"Che, What am I saying. I'm always failed in protecting anyone. In the end, you always be the one who save me." Said him huskily, letting off a wry laugh. "Anyway, let's go home, Tokine. It's almost dark." He reluctantly stand up.

Furrowed one's brow in an expression of disapproval, she immediately pulled his hand; preventing him from going away. "…Don't run away. You definitely haven't said _everything_."

"Am not. I'm not running away and I have said everything!" He yelled, somehow avoiding making an eye contact.

"Idiot! How long do you think we've been together? It is useless to hide it!"

"S—shut up!" He casually averted his gaze aside.

She let off a soft sigh. "Well, Yoshimori, tried to look into my eyes and repeat what you've just said."

He looked at her with a mixture of shocked and disbelieve expression. Did he really _that_ easy to read? Or… well, she _does_ have a point. His gaze finally met hers, instantly locked on hers. Her beautiful, piercing violet eyes dazed him; made him lost all his words.

"—I…" Eyes downcast, he definitely refuse to look at her in the eyes now. "I actually— I actually really hate myself. I'm such a screw-up— I keep making people worried over me, and get hurt because of me. Eventhough I trained really hard… eventhough I said that I want to protect everyone… Eventhough I said it! Why?!" He said desperately, tone grew harsher at the end. He couldn't hold it any longer. His anger, his regrets, his desperation, his grief… feels like they're gonna burst inside him. "I couldn't convince Shishio to fight for his live! I couldn't convince Chuusinmaru to live outside! Eventhough they're my friends! I couldn't even convince mom to come home! After 10 years I waited… I finally met her and yet… All I wanted—… all I wanted just… she would come home and stay here with us… I hate this! I really hate this! Why… why?! Why not me instead?! Why mom should be the one?! —why?!" He finally shouted with frustration, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists ; struggles not to cry.

Without thinking twice, Tokine suddenly wrapped her hands around his neck, embraced him gently. A light gasp escaped immediately, as a surprised look flickered across the boy's face.

"You idiot! What on earth are you saying!? I'll definitely punch you in the stomach if you ever said that again!" She snap at him, pulling him closer into the hug. "Really, eventhough you're rash, selfish and childish, you're always fighting for us, protecting everyone's back. You are the one who _always_ cheers me up and be there for me. Yoshimori, you are strong—very strong. And you have a very kind heart. That's why everyone loves you. Gen-kun, Chuusinmaru, Aunt Sumiko, everyone… they really love you. That's why…" she trailed off, voice slightly wavers. "It's really painful, isn't it… Yoshimori, you must have been enduring it, right? You know, sometimes, It's okay to cry…"

Yoshimori just stand there, speechless.

 _What is this feeling, it's feels so familiar._ _Ah that's right, it's just the same as before, huh._

He finally recalled where he felt that kind of feeling before. The emptiness within him was just the same as the one he felt when he was in Lord Uro's place. And fortunately, it was ended up in the same way. The solitude before, his emptiness, regrets, despair, anger… those burdening weight within his chest has completely erased. He became amused each time she saves him and elicites a warm feeling to well up on his chest. Well, That's Tokine for him.

"I'm such a fool." He eventually replied, a soft sigh under his breath followed as his voice dropped just slightly.

She slowly let go of him, gazing at him with a worried look. "Yoshi—"

"You're right! Thank you, Tokine," he said cuttingly, lips already curved upward into his usual sincere smile. "Umn, Sorry, Tokine! I really shouldn't said something like that. I-I promise I'll never said that again! And— I don't need to cry anymore! I swear I'm not enduring it! I'm perfectly fine now! It is all thanks to you, Tokine!" He said cheerfully, an expression that was a mixture of sheepish and apologetic would shine though with an equality sheepish chuckle.

As such, there was a hefty amounts of delight lightning her eyes as he finally brought his usual self. She plastered a reassuring smile upon her lips, a giggle soon resounded from her. "Geez, you better keep your words."

"I'm definitely will!" He exclaimed without any hesitation, grinning softly.

She looked at him, the smile on her rosy lips has yet to fade. "Un, smiles really fit you well. I also love your smile, you know." She murmured, her expression softened.

"Hm?" He gave a questioning glance , apparently the spoken words didn't reached his ears.

"Y-yes—?" She snapped out, realizing what she just said. She thanked God for he seems didn't hear it, yet still felt a bit embarrassed. "N-nothing. Let's go home." Said her awkwardly, immediately walked away, leaving him behind. She definitely doesn't want him to realized her embarrassed face.

' _That's a close one…. Really, It feels like my heart will break watching him like that. But now… thank God his smile has returned once more. Right. Yoshimori has already grown up, he is much more mature and he is much taller as well. His heart is stronger than before yet he still kind and sweet inside. I'm glad that part of him didn't changed... Not a brat forever, eh. I guess… I'll start reconsider his feeling towards me. A romantic relationship with him, huh.. I wonder...'_ The thought brought a light chuckle to herself as she begun to slowed down her pace. Thanks to that, Yoshimori could catch up easily and synched his feet with her steps.

"We will see about that." Said her playfully, commenting her own mind. The clueless Yoshimori casted a confused look mixed with a curious one and asked her, but eventually ignored by her. Yoshimori pouted like a child and Tokine laughed. She branched off to a new topic which instantly gained some responses from him. And so they talks to each other like usual on the way home, as their feelings slowly grew more and more closer.


End file.
